12 small proposals, 1 big love
by donnaspecter
Summary: -She was it for him. She always was. It maybe took him a long time to get there but he was there now and he wanted nothing less than to spend his life with her. There are so many ways he could do it- And here are 12 different ones from me, for 12 years of our favorite idiots.- Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. Fluff. I hope you enjoy. -A xxx


**This is going to be a compilation of 12 different cute / simple / hopefully funny ways Harvey could propose to Donna. They are all short, that's why I decided to post them together. I would like to thank Stephanie and Elena who suggested me to do this and Maya who gave me the idea for the 11** **th** **fic.**

 **Stef I dedicate this to you (and you can print it for Marc). Love you lots!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this! Xx**

* * *

 **A headache**

"You are really annoying today" she says in an angry tone. He has been pissing her off for the whole day. "You can be such an asshole when you want to be." She adds.

"What did I even do today?" he asks, shocked by her comment but a smile doesn't disappear of his face because he knows she is just having one of those days.

"Well… now that you asked. Everything you did was annoying actually." she says, burying her head in her hands and trying to make the headache go away. He laughs at her comment.

"Will you marry me?"

She looks up, the sharp pain in her head was replaced by a warm feeling at the sight of him- so unguarded, on their couch, in casual clothes, looking at her with such sincerity and love. But that was the charm of him- turning unbearable pain into something amazing.

"I just told you that you are pissing me off for no reason and you want to marry me?" she says, confused with the biggest smile on her face.

He looks her in the eyes. "Exactly, there is nothing I want more."

* * *

 **High heels**

They were walking home from dinner one night, she was still wondering why she agreed to walk home- her heels were killing her. But she also knew there was no way for her to confess defeat and hail a cab- she could never do that to her shoes.

"Your feet are hurting, aren't they?" he asks, looking at her. Her eyes widen because she has no idea how he noticed.  
"What? Don't you think I would see how you are barely moving your legs?" he reads her mind by answering her question before she even asked.

"Since when do you do that?" she asks, moving her head to the right to meet his gaze.

"Do what?" he asks confused. "Read me, analyze me or whatever this is that you are doing." She says, moving her hands in the air. He smiles at her question, wanting to say how he has always done that, in his head but didn't want to say anything because he respected her rule and was too scared of her reaction if she knew how well he knew her- how her eyes widened when people asked her about him, how she always flipped her hair after doing one of her one liners and how she always blushed when getting a compliment from him. How he loved all of those little things since the beginning and how he knew what she was about to say 5 seconds before she did.

Instead of telling her all of that in million sentences, he chooses one that explains all of his feeling towards her. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widen in surprise. "Is that a demand or a request?" Donna asks. Harvey smiles "Depends on which one will make you say yes."

She rolls her eyes, she can´t believe how casual he is about it but she wouldn't have it any other way. She still answers his question "The one where you go on one knee and sob when asking me and cry happy tears when I say yes."

He smiles and shakes his head. "You wouldn't say yes if I did that. You would ask me if I need a tissue, glass of water or a tampon and make fun of me!"

She laughs then "yes!"

Harvey turns her around to hug her and looks her in the eyes. "Yes to marriage or yes to making fun of me?"

"Both" she answers. "And to answer your other question my feet do hurt, lets get a cab."

He smiles, his eyes glassy. "I am so happy right now" and he kisses her. She lets out a laugh against his lips and asks "Happy about the fact that I just agreed to spend my life with you or about the fact that you were right about my feet hurting?"

"The fact that I was right" he says, winking.

"You are such an asshole." She answers

* * *

 **Coffee**

He comes to work early that morning, to be there once she comes and give her a coffee. She spent the weekend at her friends and he missed her crazy. Harvey spots her down the hall, she was there already- with two coffees from the same coffee shop.

He smiles when he reaches her, how they both did the same thing.

"We are pathetic" she says, realizing he brought coffees too. He caughts her completely off guard then, dropping his coffees on the floor and kissing her. At first the kisses are gentle but then they become more urgent and before they realize all four coffees are spilled on the floor, soaked in the beige carpet covering it.

Once they need to catch a breath they break the kiss, missing the feel of each other already. "I am guessing you missed me then?" she says, her cheeks flushed.

He smiles, caressing her cheek before he realizes what a mess they made on the floor.

He kneels down to pick up the cups and she is laughing at him, trying to get the stains of the carpet. He looks up, seeing how the early sun light is making her skin glow, he really looks at her- the way he did for so many years when she wasn't looking and he realizes now, for the first time how he really can´t live without her and that's not only on a professional level.

How everything makes sense when she is around- if he ever spilled coffee on the carpet he always got pissed and yelled at someone until they cleaned it up, now he wouldn't mind having the stain on the floor because it would be a reminder of them. How everything got meaning once they stopped trying to make everything between them meaningless.

"Will you marry me?" he asks then, shocking her and himself by his words. "Wow, this is all soo romantic." She says, laughing.

She was right- it wasn't. They were covered in coffee stains, the floor was wet and they were a mess but he couldn't have thought of a more perfect moment to do this than right now- he always wanted to do it _right now_ but he never could before.

He lilted his head to the left, waiting for her to answer. She kneeled down next to him and closed her eyes as she kissed him again. "Yes, a million times yes."

* * *

 **Snow**

"Wake up sleepy head!" she says, her voice rusty and her hair all over the pillow. He opens his eyes and the biggest smile is painted on his face- she finally spent the night.

"You are here" he says, feeling stupid at how happy this made him. "Yes, they said on the news as I was leaving that its going to snow really bad today- didn't want to risk it." She explains, hugging him and pressing her head on his chest.

"But also you just wanted to wake up next to me." He says, with a grin on his face. "Actually I wanted your breakfast" she corrects him, squeezing him tightly.

Soon they were eating pancakes in the kitchen, both with minimal clothing on as she looked out to his big balcony, the snow now covering the floor and sticking to the glass windows. The view was calming and she felt honestly over the moon happy.

"I want to go out" she blurts out and he says "No way, not in this weather. We would get stuck on the street"

"No, I mean, lets make a snowman on the balcony!" she explains with that kind of enthusiasm in her eyes he could never say no to.

She dragged him out, he felt ridiculous in a big jacket and a scarf literally making a snowman on his balcony. He loved it tho- the view. She was having so much fun and the bare thought at the fact that he was able to put that kind of a smile on her face made him happy.

He hugged her then and removed a strain of hair that was peeking out of the hat she was wearing. Her cheeks were flushed and her nose totally red from the cold as she was about to say something but he kissed her. She smiled against his lips and she pushed her leg in between his and tripped him down.

He landed on the floor, covered in snow and he had a shocked expression on his face. She started laughing like crazy, the scene in front of her- Harvey Specter laying on the floor in snow, making her wish she could take a picture right now.

He shook his head and exhaled. "I cant believe you tricked me." And he pulled her down beside him. "Oh god I will be laughing about this for days." She said, staring into the sky that was blinding her with light and she squeezed her eyes together, the cutest wrinkles appearing on her nose.

He smiled then, realizing how much he loved everything and anything about her. How he was laying in snow, freezing but could stay here forever if that meant looking at her.

"Marry me" he blurts out. She looks at him in shock "What?" she says, with a grin on her face.

"Will you marry me?" he says again. "Look, I know this is not some flash mob proposal with 1000 people. I don't even have a ring yet but you just make me so happy and…"

She silenced him now, moving to lay on top of him and she kissed him. He tasted of pancakes and his lips were totally cold from the snowflakes on his face. "Yes" she said and kissed him again. "Under one condition- we finish that snowman and then we will go inside and have sex because we just got engaged."

He looks at her, laughing. "You are already so bossy and we aren't even married yet."

"Yes and you have to do everything I say" she adds. They stayed on that cold floor for several more minutes, just laughing and enjoy their first snow together- love was heating them up so much, they didn't even feel the cold breeze.

* * *

 **A moment of desperation**

He was failing today, maybe failing was a word a little too big for what he was doing but to him it was a fail. First he spilled coffee all over his shirt and had to change, then he messed up a date on an urgent agreement document and to top it all off Donna wasn't here this week. She was with Louis on a conference and as much as he begged Louis not to take her, he did. And now he was lost.

"Sir, I can do that for you" Gretchen said walking in on him trying to fix the stapler.

"Thanks Gretchen but I am not really in the mood for human contact today. And where the hell is my phone?!" he was thinking out loud and Gretchens eyes widened at his nervousness.

She just nodded and said "I will call Donna for you, line 2" before she walked out. He had no idea how she knew, how she knew about them or how she figured that was exactly what he needed in that moment but she did.

 _Donna: Whats up Harvey?_

 _ **Harvey:**_ _Donna, I need you_

 _Donna: Of course you do, everyone needs me._

 _ **Harvey:**_ _No, I mean like- would you marry me once you get back?_

There was a terrifying silence on the other side and for a second he thought she hang up.

 _Donna: Omg Harvey you are seriously doing this over the phone? You must miss me really bad!_

 _ **Harvey:**_ _Let me tell you about my day then… I woke up and spilled coffee all over my shirt, then I messed up a stupid agreement and to top it all of I broke my stapler and I felt like I lost something for the whole day and It has been driving me insane._

 _Donna: Aww, and now you are proposing to me because you know I will say yes and you will have at least one accomplishment today. Soo cute, I must say…_

 _ **Harvey:**_ _No I am not finished. I felt like I lost something for the whole day because you weren't around. I screwed it all up today because my life without you doesn't make any sense Donna. I need, want, love, everything YOU._

 _Donna: and what if I say no?_

 _ **Harvey:**_ _then I will just have to hit myself with that stapler until I pass out or die or both._

 _Donna: You are so cute when you are desperate._

 _ **Harvey:**_ _And?_

 _Donna: And I will marry you. If you ask me again once I get back_

 _ **Harvey:**_ _I will. I love you Donna._

 _Donna: Love you to, bye almost fiancé._

And suddenly he didn't even care about the stapler or the stupid agreement or any other number of things that went wrong today. He walked to Gretchen´s desk and said "Soo..I proposed." and she looked up, with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I heard. You really are not manly." And he laughed. "But?"

She said "but you do have the balls." And he shook his head as he walked away. Forever grateful that Gretchen made that call.

* * *

 **I can´t sleep**

"Donna" he whispered, pulling her hand lightly, trying to wake her up. It was 3am, he had about six coffees and now he has been looking at the ceiling for the past four hours,feeling his heartbeat in his legs, his brain going insane.

"Donna, please" he said again, this time a little louder. She raised her eyebrows and yawned, completely opening her eyes totally confused.

"What? Is it six already? I could swear I just fell asleep." She said, trying to wake up. "No its 3, I cant sleep"

She went into a sitting position in one swift motion and looked at him. "Are you kidding me? You woke me up because" but he finished her sentence for her "yes because I am bored" and gave her a smile.

She shook her head in annoyance "I knew I was dating an asshole by day but I didn't know he was a baby by night" and she lightly pushed him so he started laughing. "You know, I was just watching you sleep and you started talking."

She looked at him confused "I would believe you but I never talk in my sleep soo... no way" and he sit up next to her and started talking "yes first you said you wanted new shoes. Is that a yes or a no?"

She smiled "Oh yes now that you mentioned it, that is definitely a very big yes."

He went on "You also said you love your boyfriend very much. Yes or no?"

She rolled her eyes "yes, but.."

"No but" he interrupted. "You talked about the fact that you walk to your boyfriends office every hour because you miss him desperately otherwise. Yes or no?"

"Oh gosh are these all going to be about you. Yes" she whispered and a laugh escaped her mouth.

He then went on "And then when I was just about to wake you, you snored and I realized something. Will you marry me?"

Now in that moment Donna finally had an answer to a question she has been asking herself for years- how to go from sleepy to completely awake in a second. "Omg yes!" she basically screamed.

He smiled "Now quiet, we don't want to be waking up the neighbours."

She rolled her eyes "Yeah you are right, although it wouldn't be the first time one of us is screaming at the middle of the night. Normally different reasons tho" and she winked at him.

He kissed her and whispered against her lips "You see, that's why I love you" and she smiled "amongst other 1000 reasons."

* * *

 **Very important decision**

"Soo…" she says, giving him a playful look as she enters his office, a smile painted on his face at the sight of her looking so happy.

"Soo…" he mirrors, relaxing on the chair. "I made a very important decision today." She says. He looks at her confused. "I am going to leave work at 5 and.." but he doesn't give her a chance to explain as he mocks "Oh really? That's very important yes"

She rolls her eyes "You didn't give me a chance to finish. I am going to leave work at 5 and go back to your place and cook us dinner." And with that Harvey started laughing. "We have been together for 9 months and you haven't made me dinner once. What day is it today, I want to write this down."

She shakes her head in laughter "The day you better not be late home or you will get locked out- at seven that is. Be there or be square" she jokes and leaves his office.

At exactly seven he was home, excited to see what she cooked. The dinner looked great- not that he expected anything else.

10 minutes later he took the first sip of the soup she made and as much as he was trying to eat it, it just wasn't good- it was sweet but in a weird way. She was looking at him, trying really hard not to make funny faces and as she took her first sip she spit out everything. "Oh my god. What did I do?!" and he exhaled. "Thanks God, I thought you wanted it to be this way."

She crossed her hands on the table. "I knew it! You don't like it!" and his eyes widened. "No I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was…"  
"That the soup isn't good and I failed my attempt to be a housewife for one night." She finished for him.

He smiled "Well if its any good, I have probably had worse dinner in my life, I think." And he started thinking. She rolled her eyes "You really suck at this compassion and encouragement thing." And he grinned "And you suck at making soup so I think we are even."

She threw a tissue at him and he looked at her at that moment, how he ate the worst dinner ever and was totally tired from work but wouldn't exchange these moments between them for anything in the world. "You know I also made a very important decision." He said.

"Like what? That you make dinner from now on?" and winked at him. "No, I mean yes absolutely that's clear but also I want you to marry me."

"Excuse me?" she said totally sure she heard it wrong. "I want you to marry me" he repeated. Her eyes watered and he kneeled down beside her and asked her again. "Under one condition" she said.

He nodded "anything you want." And she smiled "I also have a main course and a dessert and you need to eat both." But before he had a chance to protest she added "or I am not marrying you" and winked at him.

He rolled his eyes "the things I need to do" and she smiled against his lips. "and by dessert I mean whipped cream and it will be served in the bedroom" and he smiled like a teenager. "See, that's why I love you. You get me"

* * *

 **Autocorrect**

He was late in the office, again. It was nine pm and he was finishing his text for Donna as Jessica interrupted and informed him on the progress on some case he had to do over night.

He heard a noise and looked down at the phone and saw it was a message from her. Jessica waited for him to read it as his eyes widened and he started laughing. She had no idea what was up so she just left the documents on the desk and said goodbye.

 ***before Jessica came in***

 ** _Harvey:_** _I will be late again tonight I am so sorry Debbie..you see that's funny cause your name is Donna and its not funny cause I will be late again.. I am sooo..._

and before he had a chance to finish his text Jessica interrupted and he sent it unfinished.

 ***present moment***

 _Donna: soo? Hungry? Sleepy? Weird? Ugly?_

 ** _Harvey:_** _I am soo excited to get home and sex you is what I meant.. u ruined the moment._

 ** _Harvey:_** _omg no I meant *see you! Autocorrect_

 _Donna: of course you did ;)_

 ** _Harvey:_** _I really need to get home now.. will you marry me?_

 ** _Harvey:_** _omg wtf is going on *will you wait for me?_

 ** _Harvey_** _: ouch sorry that was bad. Sorry._

 _Donna: I hate you_

 _Donna: and before you ask that was not autocorrect_

 ** _Harvey:_** _Can I ask you once I get home?_

 _Donna: this is all so romantic but I will have to pass cause since 2 minutes ago I hate you, like I said._

 ** _Harvey sends whipped cream emoji_**

 _Donna: like I said, hate you. A lot. Now please come home asap?_

 ** _Harvey:_** _WHY? So you can hate me in person and by messages?_

 _Donna: How did you know?_

 ** _Harvey:_** _I am Horny, I know!_

 ** _Harvey:_** _Omg hahahhahahahaha, *I am Harvey, I know!_

 _Donna: You need to start using your phone more often._

 ** _Harvey:_** _I need to ask you to marry me more often._

 _Donna: yes_

 ** _Harvey:_** _wait no don't answer by messages! That's not a nice story to tell to our future kids._

 _Donna: Omg Harvey sorry I meant NO!* autocorrect!_

 ** _Harvey:_** _I love you ;)_

 _Donna: I know._

 _Donna: Soo we are getting engaged for dinner tonight? You said you wanted it in the morning._

 _Donna: *getting Italian?.. Autocorrect is pissing me off even more. Now I hate you and my stupid phone._

 _Harvey: To answer both- yes & yes ;)_

* * *

 **I don't want to**

He woke up on a Sunday morning, ready to spend the whole day in bed, wrapping his arms around her only to realize she wasn't there. He looked around confused to see she was standing next to the bed with a cup of coffee and dressed for work.

"Whats up with all of this? Its Sunday?" he said, sleepy. "Actually it's a working Sunday, did you forget? The McKenzie brief due is today?" and he exhaled deeply. "You got to be kidding me…and here I was thinking I will be.." and she finished the sentence for him "naked in your bed your whole day loving life. Yeah same" and she winked.

"But I don't want to go to work" he complained. "I also don't want to get up right now or put on a suit or spend the whole Sunday looking at Louis." She started laughing and said "Bagel is on the table for you and so is another coffee, I need to put on some make up."

"But I don't want a bagel, I wanted to make us waffles." He complained again.

She rolled her eyes "Is there anything that the not annoying at all wants to do today?" and he smiled, letting himself enjoy the warmth of the bed for a few seconds more, although it felt a lot more empty without her there.

"Actually…now that you asked I do want to marry you. Now that wouldn't change even if you woke me up every goddamn Sunday like this."

She stopped on her way to the bathroom and turned around. "Can you just like repeat this casually once more so I can make sure I am not totally imagining things?" and he smiled "Marry me?"

She made her way to the bed and hugged him. It was all she ever wanted and now at the touch of her fingerprints. Him. "But I don't want to" she whispered in her annoyed tone in between kisses. He smiled. They never made it to the office that day, they figured Louis would be just fine on his own.

* * *

 **Appointment**

 **From: Harvey Specter**

 **To: Donna Paulsen**

 **PSL**

As one of the name partners of PSL, I, Harvey Specter, have the right to send you this email informing you of our available hour for the meeting you called to arrange. My secretary will be happy to answer all of your further question on the number written bellow.

We will be happy to discuss your problem and help you to our best abilities on Friday, 4th of December in Del Posto at 8pm.

Before that we would like you to answer a few questions so our attorney of choice is better prepared for the meeting. We are asking you to forward your answers to the email below as soon as possible. Thank you for choosing us.

Harvey Specter of

Pearson Specter Litt

QUESTIONS

 _Would you, Donna Paulsen, be an annoying wife?_

 _Would you, Donna Paulsen, still use whipped cream after you would get married?_

 _Would you, Donna Paulsen, not get annoyed with our attorney Harvey Specter if he- lets say- asked you to marry him in Del Posto?_

 _Would you, Donna Paulsen, say yes or no?_

 **From: Donna Paulsen**

 **To: Harvey Specter**

 **PSL**

If this is a spam message or a group email you forward to all of the women you find attractive I will kill you when I get home. If not, then YES and a million more times YES.

Love you,

Donna Paulsen

* * *

 **Actress**

It was exactly one year since they decided to stop being stupid, stubborn and scared. One year anniversary of the day that was a starting point for even happier ones to come. They walked hand in hand on the beach- Harvey had no idea how she talked him into it but he was enjoying every second. When the evening came he took her to the restaurant she always wanted to visit.

It was outside, the tables were all white and there were flowers and candles everywhere. It was just far enough from the sea so you could still smell the salty water and enjoy the warm breeze that the waves sent.

It was just about to be sunset but they were too preoccupied with each other to notice that or the couple sitting next to them. Harvey was just making a joke as they heard a loud noise and a small tourist plane flew by, just high enough to see the banner it was carrying.

 _Will you marry me?_

Donna reads it and her eyes tear up, she looks at him excited. "Well that joke I made was funny but it was not that funny?" he asks confused before realizing that she thought the message on the banner was intended for her.

Harvey Specter has always been good at what he does because he has a way of finding solutions under huge amounts of pressure- but this time he was stuck and had no idea what to do. At least not if he wanted this date to stay romantic. He looked at her "You know how we promised to always be honest with each other?" and she just nodded, still not able to find the words. The excitement he saw in her eyes made his heart skip a beat and he knew he could never ruin that. "Donna Roberta Paulsen, you are too smart, always right, annoying and perfect in so many ways. And despite that I know I could never stop loving you." She smiled. "So will you marry me?"

She found his hand under the table and intertwined her fingers with his, as she answered "yes" before kissing him. He thanked coincidence for this, he wouldn't have it any other way.

 *** one hour later***

"I am such a good actress" she blurts out on their way to the hotel room. He looks at her confused and she explains "I knew the banner was for the other couple all along. I cant believe you still believe my fake tears." And she winks at him.

"No way" he says "no freaking way"

But it always was like that with her, until he realized there always is a way if you truly want to.

* * *

 **On the top of the world**

"Omg you can see the building we met in from here" she said excited. He finally persuaded her into going for a helicopter ride around NYC. He remembered the day his grandfather told him, just before he died, how much he loved his grandma.

 _"_ _Harvey one day you will find a woman that will make you think you are flying. Every day with her will be like writing a story." His grandfather told him, squeezing his hand._

 _Harvey was 15, he didn't understand. "What do you mean writing a story?" and he smiled "You will find everything you do with her so interesting you would want to write it down and keep it forever. It will be like a book of adventures. Everything you will do with her will seem life changing." And Harvey remembered those words forever._

 _He just never thought of them. Not up until one night that Donna was sitting on his couch, watching a movie and cry laughing. He had his eyes closed, trying to fall asleep but the sound of her laugh woke him up. She had no idea he watched her for 5 minutes, his heart aching at the sight of her. She was perfect. Her laugh was the only sound he would need to hear to live. And at that moment he felt like flying and capturing this moment from above- so he could treasure it forever. Just like his grandpa said. He knew it all along, she was the one. But that day he realized she was also the only one. There was no way for him to live his life, live it like an adventure if it wasn't for her being next to him. And here they were now, in a helicopter. And she for once had no idea what was happening._

"That's why I wanted us to take this ride. Well also for a few other reasons but.." and before he had a chance to finish she looked at him confused "wait what?" and he took her hand in his.

"You see I spend the last few days thinking about a perfect place to take you. The only requirement was for us to be able to see every building important in our relationship. From the bar we first meet in, to the DA offices, that creepy apartment of yours, PSL building. Its all down there somewhere." He explained.

Her eyes were already glassy, there was something about this moment, she couldn't quite say what, that made her emotional. "And our life has been an adventure. Now as I have learned, not every adventure is a fun one but this seemed like a perfect opportunity to add a positive page to our story." And he kissed her.

She caressed his cheek and said "I love you for doing this" and she started staring out of the window again, enjoying the view. She felt the helicopter shake and it started going faster and higher. She was confused and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, as the pressure pinned them down to their seats. "Confused and happy and I have no idea what is going on but also it feels like I am literally flying." She said, excitement noticeable in her voice.

"Scared?" he asked. She turned her head to meet his gaze "never with you"

"Now that is how I feel every day with you Donna. Like I am high but not scared at all to fall back down because I know that for you all of it is worth it."

She now had actual tears running down her face "You need to stop being so god damn cute and poetic" she said, with a smile on her face, whipping away the tears.

"Are you emotionally stable enough to hear the last reason for taking you up here?" he said. She playfully slapped his shoulder and said "shoot"

He took her hand in his and said "I want us to have memories everywhere. So when we are old we can look back on them. But if I have learned one thing is that we have been looking back for too long and I want us to go up from this day on. I want us to have this- sky that is so infinite and always here to be our favorite memory."

She, being Donna figured it out. Not by what he said, but by how he looked at her. She kissed him, feeling the same as she did the first time they kissed. He was toxic for her in the best way possible. "yes" she said.

"But I didn't ask anything" he said against her lips. "I am Donna, I know" she answered, kissing him again.

Now the view outside was breath taking, but them, this, their love- that was everything.

* * *

 **THE END :) I really really hope you enjoyed this. I hope some of these made you laugh and the last one especially- made you a little emotional. I would love to hear which one was your favorite so don't forget to review! Thank you so much for reading.**

 **-A xxx**


End file.
